User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 1, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. My great trudge through Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign continues, though this past week I feel like I actually made some progress. On Monday, I was able to finish up the text of the Setup and Results sections of the Engine Room encounter, and began work on the Setup of the Elevator encounter, work which continued on Tuesday though it didn't see a terrible amount of progress then. I found myself in need of a quick re-read of a section of False Colors, specifically the part where Bondarevsky and company board the picket Wexarragh, are fighting their way towards the ship's bridge and meet resistance. I'm still thinking about whether or not elements from that part of the story can be incorporated into the Elevator encounter or not. After taking the day off on Wednesday (I had spent the full day out of the office on a work-related field trip), work continued with a relatively full day on Thursday, where I worked on the Setup section of the Bridge encounter and completed the Results section of that same encounter. Some work also took place on the dialogue of the mission epilogue on that day, and I also took some time to do a little bit of translation work. In this case, translating a pair of phrases on a sheet of Kilrathi glyphs from the Wing Commander Movie that were the subject of that's day's CIC front page, phrases that ostensibly were differentiated in terms of writing only by a single dot (obviously someone's joke from quite some time ago). That translation work generated three new terms and five reverse terms, which I'll be adding to the lexicon later today. Finally, I completed the results section of the final encounter in the chapter on Friday and worked on the setup section of that encounter; work on Friday was shortened due to a visit to the doctor that same day (just a routine visit). I haven't got much else to report to y'all, so I'll end it there. The Plan for this week is to continue work much as I have these past few weeks. At this point, I need to fill in the details of the Problems sections of the four encounters mentioned this past week. That should just be a matter of writing the specific goals the characters will need to achieve in each encounter and elaborating on specific outcomes of the various dilemmas presented to them. In other words, the usual stuff (and the tricky bit in general). My original idea was to make it so where the players couldn't lose the campaign quite so early on, and yet so much of what I've been able to come up with so far would cause just that. I guess that elevates the tension, though, so it's probably a good thing. I also still need to fill in the dialogue of the prologue and epilogue, and finish up the narrative of the epilogue (which, after this week, may turn out to be a good deal shorter than what I'd originally planned). I've got two cut-scenes to compose, and then after that comes translation work. I still have quite a ways to go, but I will say that for the first time in a while now I feel like things are starting to move again, so hopefully this will all be buttoned up in the very near future, maybe by the end of the month with any kind of luck. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on February 8th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts